


Канагавский механизм

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Морияма встряхнулся и уверенно заскользил вперед, в темноте и тишине. Он ощущал себя главным героем из популярной серии книг про галантного вора-детектива, искореняющего несправедливость. А этот герой никогда не поддавался сомнениям.Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Kaijou Team (сеттинг – День 42: Стимпанк!AU).
Kudos: 2





	Канагавский механизм

Морияме всегда нравилось витиевато сплетать слова, насыщая их поэтическим смыслом, собирать предложения из деталей, как маленькие совершенные механизмы. Он с детства был уверен, что видит окружающий мир по-особому, и пытался передать это свое видение в речи.

Особенно когда слушательницей была прекрасная юная дева. 

Созвездие рыжеватых веснушек на носике, тугие золотые кудряшки, скрепленные кокетливым дамским цилиндром с вуалью, огромные глаза трепещущей лани и мелодичный горный ручеек голоса.

Морияма нашел Ее. Наконец-то! После стольких долгих лет бесплодных тягостных поисков!

С трудом удерживая внутри ураган эмоций, он склонился над ладонью, затянутой сетчатой перчаткой, и выдохнул:

— У вас совершенно очаровательные миниатюрные ручки! А знаете ли вы, что такие руки, как ни удивительно, указывают на склонность к великим планам и идеям?

Девушка приподняла точеные брови, но улыбнулась с безошибочной благосклонностью.

Вот он — заветный шанс!

— Теперь, с вашего позволения, перейду непосредственно к чтению… Линия Солнца, — он осторожно провел пальцем по воздуху над прозрачной сеткой, тщетно пытаясь скрыть дрожь собственных рук, — наглядно отражает ваш творческий дар.

Она склонила голову чуть набок и скромно опустила взгляд, взмахнув крыльями густых ресниц.

— Да, мой наставник отмечал, что мои способности к игре на рояле исключительны.

— Вот видите! — торжествующе улыбнулся Морияма. — Вот здесь проходит линия Меркурия, она же — линия Здоровья. По ее положению и изгибу я могу прочитать, что вашему здоровью в ближайшее время ничего не угрожает, — он поглубже вдохнул, расправил плечи и продолжил, стремясь выразить словами все свое воодушевление: — А ваша линия Сердца начинается на холме Юпитера, отражая вашу глубокую душевную чувственность. И это подтверждает, что сегодня вечером вы согласитесь осчастливить вашего покорного слугу своим благоуханным сиянием и подарите мне прощальный поцелуй, чистый, прозрачный и невинный, подобно младенческой слезе!

Девушка отшатнулась от неожиданности, окинула его скептическим взглядом и бросила короткое, безжалостное:

— Нет.

После чего решительно прошла мимо, задев его бедро жестким обручем кринолина. Складки пышной юбки прошуршали, как полоса прибоя.

Морияма прижал ладонь к груди и в очередной раз ощутил, как разбилось его сердце. Очень не хватало сочувственной улыбки Кобори и похлопывания по плечу — друг детства всегда старался успокоить после очередной неудачи. Не пытаясь осуждать, как делал другой друг детства.

Но почему?! Почему раз за разом все оканчивается именно так — почему прекрасные леди избегают его, даже не дослушав до конца специально сочиненные в их честь элегии и оды?

Морияма тоскливо посмотрел вслед своей неудавшейся любви, вздохнул и одернул полы камзола.

Кажется, он опять перестарался. И едва не забыл, зачем на самом деле явился на этот прием.

Огромный бальный зал был залит сиянием множества новомодных газовых ламп. Их огни блестели и переливались на натертом воском дубовом полу, словно звезды, отражались и умножались в зеркальных стенах, отчего пространство вокруг казалось бесконечным. С того места, где стоял, Морияма мог наблюдать сразу четверых своих двойников, окруженных группами празднично наряженных дам и кавалеров. Из-за этой визуальной иллюзии не удавалось понять, сколько всего гостей собралось на прием. Но зная любовь хозяина ко всему грандиозному — много. 

Барон Прайс де Солла был меценатом, покровителем искусств, коллекционером и просто очень богатым человеком. Все это позволяло ему регулярно устраивать благотворительные приемы «во имя развития науки». Барон вот уже много лет оказывал покровительство инженерам и механикам, находил в провинции талантливых, но бедных изобретателей и выкупал их творения в свой домашний музей, которым чрезвычайно гордился.

Возможно, именно поэтому под потолком бального зала вместо люстры висела громоздкая сияющая модель паровой машины, как еще один наглядный экспонат.

По слухам, коллекция технических диковинок барона была способна затмить даже Императорское хранилище.

Впрочем, слухам Морияма, несмотря на всю поэтичность своей натуры, никогда не верил. Только фактам.

Он задумчиво пригладил кружева жабо, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Среди ярких красочных нарядов гостей скользили серые кители городской полиции, которую барон специально нанял для охраны. Морияма выцепил взглядом две знакомые фигуры и торопливо отвернулся, пока его не заметили.

И снова увидел свою неудавшуюся судьбу: прекрасная веснушчатая леди, продолжая шуршать юбкой, как прибоем, присоединилась к полукругу других очаровательных дам, собравших возле высокой светловолосой фигуры в форменном лазурно-голубом мундире выпускника Императорской летной академии.

Морияма замер, со стороны любуясь прекрасным цветником. Туго затянутые жесткие корсеты, шнуровки, открытые плечи… ему определенно нравилась современная светская мода.

— Вы собираетесь принять участие в гонках?! — потрясенно ахнула одна из дам, вскинув ладонь ко рту. — Это же опасно!

Блондин чуть поклонился собравшейся аудитории и улыбнулся:

— Наша жизнь полна каждодневных опасностей, которые мы даже не осознаем. Я же предпочитаю сознательно идти на риск.

— Но зачем?! — воскликнула другая леди.

— Чтобы жить полноценной жизнью, — ответил он, все так же улыбаясь.

Слова звучали красиво — Морияма готов был отдать ему должное, — но излишне напыщенно. И пустовато: за ними не ощущалось реального опыта.

А главное: как этот юнец посмел так дерзко переманить к себе всех леди, похитив их внимание?!

Морияма нахмурился, снова поправил жабо и решительно приблизился. Негромко кашлянул и, дождавшись, пока к нему обратятся удивленные взгляды, расправил плечи.

— Позвольте ненадолго вас побеспокоить. Сотрудник «Рубежного вестника», Морияма Ешитака, к вашим услугам, — представился он с поклоном. — Прошу прощения, случайно услышал обрывок вашего разговора и не смог не вмешаться — такова уж черта людей моей профессии.

— В смысле, журналистов? — удивленно уточнил блондин.

Его красивое и высокомерное, несмотря на внешнюю вежливость, лицо казалось знакомым. Морияма прищурился, напрягая память, и наконец вспомнил: Кисе Рета. Многообещающий новичок, элитный пилот, уже успевший показать себя на индивидуальных соревнованиях паровых планеров. Морияма видел репортаж и фотоснимки в «Писании дня сегодняшнего». Хотя, впрочем, это лицемерное, заискивающее перед властью издание всегда стремилось все преувеличить и гипертрофировать.

Любопытно.

— Сам себя я предпочитаю называть свободным художником, — невозмутимо улыбнулся Морияма и вновь обратил внимание к прекрасным леди. — Так вот, если я правильно расслышал, вы завели речь о грядущей Большой гонке? Вынужден отметить, что это не самая популярная тема для бесед на светском приеме.

— Даже если разговор о гонках считается неприличным — прекрасно известно, что на самом деле все за ними следят, — совсем не по-светски фыркнула юная рыженькая девушка, еще совсем подросток. — И даже тайно делают ставки!

Ее седовласая компаньонка одернула свою воспитанницу строгим шепотом.

Морияма, тут же ощутив опасный любовный укол в сердце, поспешил продолжить:

— Вы совершенно правы, о прекраснейшая фея. Дело в том, что я как раз готовлю заметку об ожиданиях нашего возвышенного общества от предстоящих гонок. 

— Да чего там ожидать?! Бедлам один и катастрофы, — вынесла вердикт компаньонка, поджав губы.

— Разумеется, мудрая и прекрасная госпожа, — поклонился ей Морияма, но все равно продолжил: — Однако вам не кажется это ироничным: официально говорить о гонках в высших кругах нашего общества непринято, но в то же время такая грандиозная и опасная Большая гонка проводится впервые, и победителю официально обещан исключительный приз в честь совершеннолетия наследника императорского рода?

Он внимательно наблюдал за реакцией собеседников, следил за выражениями лиц и делал мысленные заметки…

Ну хорошо. На самом деле он просто бесстыдно любовался собравшимися вокруг красавицами.

Его недавняя несостоявшаяся судьба вскинула веснушчатый носик и вдруг объявила:

— А я слышала, что в этом году принять участие в итоговой эстафете инкогнито планирует сам наследник! Лично!

На несколько секунд все изумленно замолчали — а потом взорвались оживленным гомоном голосов:

— Что вы говорите, серьезно?! 

— Но ведь эта эстафета, кажется, длится целую неделю!

— Разумеется, уж у наследника будет достаточно ресурсов для любой гонки! И его уже называют главным фаворитом!

Шумный спор набирал обороты, Морияма, по правде сказать, даже не ожидал настолько эмоциональной реакции. При этом он обратил внимание, что Кисе в обсуждение не вмешивался и молчал, хотя по его лицу в самом начале быстро скользнуло какое-то странное выражение. 

Может, для разнообразия попробовать взять у него интервью?

— Прошу прощения, — вдруг раздался за спиной знакомый хмурый голос. — Вынужден уточнить: возникли какие-то проблемы?

Морияма вздрогнул от неожиданности, резко развернулся и едва не врезался в Касамацу.

Синие глаза из-под нахмуренных бровей смотрели на него пристально и очень неодобрительно.

В общем-то, как и всегда.

Морияма отмер и поспешил заверить, вскинув руки ладонями вверх:

— Нет-нет, что вы, инспектор, все в порядке, просто небольшая дискуссия!

Касамацу вгляделся в него еще пристальней — явно чтобы не смотреть на девушек, судя по тому, как покраснела его шея на жестким стоячим воротником форменного кителя, — и строго сказал:

— Помни, я слежу за тобой.

— Не будь так суров, мой друг! — небрежно отмахнулся Морияма — и застыл, ужалившись о чужой взгляд. Сглотнул, отвел взгляд первым и выдохнул: — Понял, не называть тебя другом.

Кобори за плечом Касамацу едва заметно пожал плечами.

Кисе, с неприкрытым интересом наблюдавший за их коротким диалогом, улыбнулся дружески и насквозь фальшиво, обратившись к Касамацу:

— Вы очень тщательно надзираете за порядком здесь, инспектор. Ожидаете каких-то проблем?

Светская вежливость поверх насмешки.

Морияма с трудом удержался от малодушного порыва сделать шаг назад и за что-нибудь — или за кого-нибудь — спрятаться. Если Касамацу, который явно и так на взводе, сейчас взорвется…

Но тот только одарил Кисе еще более мрачным и неодобрительным взглядом, чем Морияму:

— Я их ожидаю всегда.

После чего снова извинился перед дамами, развернулся и зашагал прочь, сопровождаемый промолчавшим Кобори.

Морияма сам не заметил, что успел задержать дыхание. Неуклюже поправил жабо, ослабляя узел ленты. Они все на нервах по вполне понятной причине, так что неудивительно…

Удивительным стало то, что Кисе вдруг снова обратился к нему с вопросом:

— Сложные отношения с бывшими друзьями?

Слова прозвучали легко и небрежно, но при этом у него был взгляд человека, который не понаслышке знает — каково это.

Морияма медленно моргнул, покосился на него, пытаясь прочитать больше, и наконец уклончиво ответил:

— Что-то вроде того.

Похоже, судя по количеству выпитого гостями вина, праздник плавно переходил в ту стадию, когда чье-либо отсутствие вполне может остаться незамеченным.

Самое время выбрать себе среди присутствующих прекрасных дам новую музу — на удачу этим вечером, чтобы посвятить свои сегодняшние свершения ей.

* * *

Только изнутри становилось очевидно, насколько же на самом деле огромен особняк де Солла. Снаружи он просто казался громоздким трехэтажным кубом из серо-коричневого гранита с контрастными беломраморными колоннами. Внутри… о, внутри это оказался самый настоящий лабиринт с множеством галерей, анфилад, переходов, лестниц и подвалов.

Но что больше всего удивляло: этот лабиринт был совершенно пуст. Издалека смутно доносился гул затухающего праздничного приема, и все слуги и представители городской полиции собрались там, в главном бальном зале, оставив остальные помещения без присмотра. С другой стороны, учитывая, что из той части особняка в основную вел только один проход, и его перегораживала тяжелая, обитая металлическими полосами дверь с паровым запирающим устройством… подобная беспечность хозяина не так уж удивляет.

Даже у Мориямы с его опытом ушло минимум минут десять на то, чтобы обмануть и вскрыть это устройство.

Он тихой тенью скользнул в приоткрытую щель и тщательно запер дверь за собой. Замер, внимательно вслушиваясь в ночную тишину, и только после этого зажег переносную газовую лампу — такую маленькую, что ее спокойно можно было спрятать под полой камзола, но при этом рассеянное желтое сияние обладало большим радиусом и освещало многое.

Морияма ослабил ленту воротника, размял кисти и пальцы, снова прислушался и наконец двинулся вперед, избегая окон, чтобы не выдать себя светом. Он тщательно выучил заранее добытую карту особняка, поэтому прекрасно знал, куда именно нужно идти.

Хотя не отвлекаться по дороге было сложно.

Весь особняк за пределами гостевой зоны был превращен в огромный музей: вдоль стен теснились стеклянные витрины и шкафы, полки, сундуки и подставки. Застоявшийся стылый воздух пах железом, машинным маслом и пылью. От этой мешанины свербело в носу, но Морияма мужественно сдерживался, быстро скользя взглядом по разнообразным механизмам, устройствам и деталям, тускло поблескивавшим в свете лампы.

Нет, на самом деле это был не музей.

Это был настоящий склеп. Кладбище научных изобретений, которым даже не дали до конца родиться, вырвали у их творцов незавершенные эмбрионы и положили в стеклянные гробы.

От одного этого зрелища, отвратительной иллюстрации глупой человеческой жадности, неприятно засосало под ложечкой и стало кисло во рту.

Такие вещи не должны пылиться в чьей-то личной коллекции, забытые и ненужные! Их предназначение — приносить пользу людям, способствовать дальнейшему развитию и продвижению науки. А то, что происходит здесь — это настоящее преступление, убийство безграничного творческого и познавательного потенциала…

Морияма заставил себя остановиться, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и медленно, с присвистом выдохнул.

Так. Стоп. Нельзя отвлекаться. Он все равно не сможет спасти — унести — отсюда все сразу. У него есть конкретная цель, потребовавшая нескольких лет подготовки, тщательного планирования, расстановки всех фигур на шахматной доске и долгого, терпеливого выжидания. Поэтому вдвойне недопустимо оступиться сейчас и подвести остальных.

Морияма встряхнулся и уверенно заскользил вперед, больше не позволяя себе заглядываться на витрины. Он ощущал себя главным героем из популярной серии книг про галантного вора-детектива, искореняющего несправедливость. А этот герой никогда не поддавался сомнениям.

Карманные часы утверждали, что до нужного ему зала в самом центре особняка он добрался всего за восемь минут. Неплохой результат, учитывая пройденное расстояние, знакомую только по чертежам территорию и царящий вокруг мрак.

Морияма замер на пороге, быстро огляделся, убеждаясь, что окон в помещении нет, и поднял лампу повыше.

Как свет одинокой звезды, ее луч упал на центральную витрину — стеклянный кубический ящик на высоком мраморном постаменте. А в самом центре словно в воздухе — а на самом деле на проволоке — зависла бесформенная, но совершенно бесценная конструкция.

Морияма даже не обратил внимания на то, каким был в этом зале интерьер, какие драпировки на стенах и какая плитка на полу, хотя обычно подмечал такие детали.

Окаменевшие от соленой воды, времени и известкового налета остатки деревянного корпуса. Осколок края циферблата, когда-то бронзового, а теперь зелено-черно-ржавого. И в самом центре — такая же некогда бронзовая шестеренка, с перпендикулярным перекрестьем спиц и почти до основания стертыми зубцами, словно резцы во рту у древнего старика.

Она была прекрасна.

Весь механизм был прекрасен и совершенен, несмотря на свое почти полностью разрушенное состояние.

А еще этот экземпляр являлся одним из немногих в коллекции де Солла, который был признан Императорским хранилищем и внесен в национальный каталог под названием «Канагавский механизм».

Уникальное механическое устройство предков, поднятое с затонувшего древнего судна близ берегов острова Канагава.

Загадочное, не до конца осознанное и изученное современными инженерами изобретение, которое наглядно доказывало, насколько более развитой была предшествовавшая им цивилизация.

Воздух в помещении вдруг показался слишком теплым и пыльным. Сердце в груди колотилось торопливо и нервно.

Морияма не был уверен, как долго он стоял перед витриной в молчаливом благоговейном созерцании. Но время истекало, и настала пора действовать.

В стеклянном ящике была припрятана пара неприятных сюрпризов-ловушек, но, к счастью, раньше Морияме уже доводилось иметь дело с такими. Пальцы подрагивали от нетерпения, но он уговаривал себя не торопиться: нельзя допустить ошибку.

Наконец невидимый замок щелкнул, и крышка откинулась на пружине. Морияма помедлил, тщательно вытер ладони платком, и, опасаясь глубоко дышать, бережно обхватил и извлек древний механизм.

— Ну здравствуй, красавица, — прошептал он, ощущая подушечками пальцев шершавый холод. — Давно не виделись! Прости-прости, так получилось против нашей воли…

Впервые снова взять механизм в руки спустя почти семь лет… это было удивительное ощущение, ни с чем не сравнимое. Ну разве что обнять прекрасную юную девушку… хотя нет, все равно это переживание сильнее и важнее.

В известняке, окаменелости и ржавчине ощущались смутные фантомные вибрации, как будто там внутри устало билось еще живое сердце, и это биение пульсом отзывалось в крови.

Морияма опустился на колени и, осторожно удерживая механизм одной рукой, другой торопливо расстелил на полу платок и поставил рядом лампу. А потом извлек из-за пазухи сверток с заранее подготовленными инструментами и приступил к работе.

Сначала быстро и аккуратно перенес изображение на почти готовый чертеж. Потом настроил магнитный томограф, который с приглушенным писком считал и записал на ленте параметры механизма. И наконец — бережно, трепетно, нежно, ужасно боясь навредить — Морияма сделал слепок недостающей на чертеже части.

Все-таки он был прав с самого начала. Тридцати двух шестерен недостаточно. Если исходить из симметрии конструкции, становится очевидно, что изначально в механизме их было тридцать семь! Вот он, недостающий ключ к разгадке!

И вот он, судя по едва слышному шороху шагов за спиной, — наконец нагнавший его преследователь.

— Должен сказать, неожиданный выбор. Имею в виду, из всего многообразия коллекции барона – и взять это…

Морияма вздохнул и устало опустил плечи. Он давно ощутил, что за ним кто-то следит, беззвучно крадется в тенях, но понадеялся, что это будет юная невинная дева, что-то заподозрившая… или даже просто хотевшая пригласить его на свидание, но застеснявшаяся при всех!

К сожалению, везение категория исчерпаемая.

— Вы собираетесь похитить эту штуку как трофей? Или для перепродажи коллекционерам на черный рынок? Или ради выкупа? Ради шумной сенсации?

— Я свободный художник! — с достоинством возвестил Морияма, аккуратно сворачивая чертежи и собирая инструменты. — Мы не занимаемся подобной низостью.

— Вы журналист, — со смехом возразил собеседник. — Поверьте, не имею целью вас оскорбить, но именно этим вы обычно и занимаетесь.

Морияма наконец оглянулся через плечо, слегка удивленный. Вообще-то, он ожидал от своего преследователя совсем другой реакции: осуждения, возмущения, возможно, даже нападения… но не вполне дружелюбного отстраненного интереса.

Кисе в своем форменном мундире посреди музея-склепа смотрелся совсем не к месту. Он был слишком ярким.

Морияма пожал плечами и бережно вернул механизм в витрину, хотя выпустить его из рук было по ощущениям, как расстаться с собственным сердцем. Разжать пальцы удалось только с третьей попытки, и то Морияма напоследок осторожно погладил ребро самой крупной обнаженной шестеренки.

— Погодите. Не понимаю. Вы что, не собираетесь забирать это с собой? В чем тогда смысл?

Велик был соблазн и вправду выдать себя за журналиста в погоне за сенсацией, разыграть привычную роль. Но вместо этого он искоса внимательно посмотрел на своего непрошеного преследователя и спросил:

— Ты знаешь, что это такое?

— Ржавый кусок древности, ценность которого исключительно историческая?

— Не стоит судить по первому взгляду, внешность обманчива, — не удержался Морияма от поучительно-загадочной реплики. Потом бросил взгляд на карманные часы и поднялся, едва не пошатнувшись, когда затекшие ноги пронзило сотней мелких острых игл. — Пора уходить: скоро все оставшиеся гости разойдутся, и по особняку отправится в обход контрольный патруль.

Так и не получивший внятного пояснения и явно слегка озадаченный Кисе возражать не стал. В целом он вел себя странно, совершенно нетипично для светского баловня судьбы, богатого наследника благородных кровей. Морияма не ощущал от него ни угрозы, ни злого умысла.

Но зачем тогда выпускник элитной Императорской академии — то есть в идеале законопослушный гражданин — тайком проследовал за ним на территорию чужой собственности?

Хотя даже важнее был другой вопрос.

Не зачем или почему.

А…

— Как ты сюда пробрался? Я запер за собой двери.

Морияма был совершенно точно в этом уверен, без малейшей доли сомнений. Делать это его приучил горький опыт, а Морияма всегда гордился тем, что, в отличие от многих других людей, прекрасно умеет учиться на собственных ошибках.

Они вышли из зала и свернули налево, на боковую галерею. От света лампы на стене нервно дергались и плясали тени.

Кисе отбросил со лба идеально уложенные волосы и с притворной небрежностью пожал плечами:

— Я за вами следил, очень внимательно. В частности, за тем, как именно вы открывали запирающее устройство. И потом просто скопировал все движения. Можно сказать, это у меня такой особый дар — копировать. Любое движение, любой жест, любой навык.

Звучало не очень убедительно… но впечатляюще.

К тому же, как вор, инженер и хиромант, Морияма привык обращать особое внимание на руки окружающих.

И ладони Кисе — широкие, крепкие, но аристократично ухоженные, с длинными ловкими пальцами и тщательно подпиленными ногтями — тоже принадлежали потенциальному вору.

А Морияма всегда ценил потенциал, как в вещах, так и в людях.

Они снова свернули, на сей раз направо, и спустились по широкой мраморной лестнице, перила которой были украшены шестеренками из часовых механизмов. Какое расточительное варварство.

— Хорошо, я приму твое объяснение. Но что было нужно тебе в коллекции барона?

Кисе удивленно моргнул и не очень убедительно ответил:

— Ничего. Нет, правда ничего! Скажем так… мне просто не очень понравился хозяин, и захотелось проверить, что он скрывает.

Он улыбнулся и снова пожал плечами, как-то на удивление знакомо — и Морияма только через пару секунд понял, что Кисе в точности скопировал его собственное привычное движение, как отражение в зеркале, с той же скоростью, под тем же углом и наклоном.

Причина этой наглядной демонстрации была не до конца ясна, но Морияма не стал привлекать к ней внимания, сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил, и вместо действий Кисе решил прокомментировать его слова:

— Лично я считаю любопытство полезным качеством. Но со мной мало кто согласен. Так что с искренней дружеской симпатией старшего и более опытного товарища рекомендую быть осторожней, — поучительно изрек он.

Кисе явно собрался с этим поспорить, даже успел открыть рот.

Но в этот момент они как раз завернули за угол — и едва не столкнулись с Касамацу и Кобори.

За их спинами, совсем близко и одновременно немыслимо далеко, были настежь распахнуты обитые металлом двери, а за ними слышались отрывистые команды, топот и угрозы.

На несколько секунд все четверо застыли, изображая спонтанную скульптурную композицию посреди темного коридора, как гимн нежданной встрече.

Да, порой поэтические сравнения в сознании Мориямы возникали совсем не к месту. И он сам это прекрасно осознавал.

Первым отмер Кисе — широко улыбнулся и с притворной радостью воскликнул:

— Инспектор! А мы тут искали выход и немного заблудились…

— Разумеется, — сухо ответил Касамацу, крепко стиснув кулаки и не отпуская его взгляда.

Он всегда смотрел собеседнику прямо в глаза, из-за чего в юности нередко случались проблемы, когда вышестоящие принимали его прямоту за дерзость.

Морияма вздохнул и почесал в затылке. Мда, как-то неловко получилось. И неудачно.

Шум за дверью, со стороны бального зала, стал как-то громче, явно приближаясь.

Кисе быстро посмотрел в ту сторону, облизнул губы и снова попытался улыбнуться:

— Ну, мы тогда пойдем? Вы ведь нас пропустите? — он явно пытался найти выход из ситуации и наверняка мысленно прикидывал, сумеют ли они с Мориямой сшибить с ног инспекторов и сбежать.

Очевидно, прямо в объятья остальной городской полиции прямо за приглашающе распахнутыми дверями.

Касамацу скрестил руки на груди и раздраженно постукивал по полу носком сапога. Молча.

— Поверьте, вам нет никакой выгоды нас тут хватать! — продолжил Кисе, демонстрируя пустые ладони. — Мы ничего не сделали и ничего не взяли! А если…

Наученный тяжким личным опытом Морияма держал рот на замке, наблюдая.

И Касамацу наконец взорвался. Правда, на удивление тихо. Просто зарычал, шагнул вперед, схватил Кисе обеими руками за воротник, заставляя наклониться, и отрывисто приказал:

— Коджи!

Кобори, словно только и ждал сигнала, тут же распахнул дверцу большого деревянного шкафа у левой стены. Внутри оказалось на удивление пусто и удручающе пыльно.

Растерявшийся от неожиданности Кисе не успел ничего сказать, как его впихнули внутрь, после чего Касамацу резко развернулся и схватил за воротник уже Морияму со словами:

— Ешитака, ты полный идиот! Надеюсь, ты это осознаешь.

Морияма, не сопротивляясь, послушно запрыгнул в шкаф, но смахнул с щеки воображаемую слезу:

— Как грубо. Юкио, твои слова разбивают мне сердце!

Касамацу в ответ нахмурился еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда:

— Учитывая, как часто тебе его разбивают, этих сменных сердец у тебя целый мешок. Механических.

Шум со стороны зала сделался еще ближе, так что стало возможно различить отдельные слова, весьма угрожающие и не особо гуманные.

Но все равно, даже такие исключительные обстоятельства не обосновывали чрезмерную резкость Касамацу.

— Коджи? — уточнил Морияма.

Надежный, всегда спокойный Кобори, даже не нуждаясь в вопросе, коротко пояснил:

— Тяжелый день, плюс дурной нрав у заказчика.

А в следующее мгновение Касамацу захлопнул дверцы шкафа и разраженным шепотом приказал:

— Сидите тихо и не высовывайтесь, придурки!

— Как прикажешь, капитан, — вздохнул Морияма, устраиваясь поудобней в узком тесном пространстве: у Кисе оказались слишком широкие плечи.

Снаружи послышался топот минимум пары десятков человек — и как только они все уместились в довольно узком коридоре.

— Что здесь происходит?! — рявкнул кто-то.

— Конкретно здесь — ничего, — без запинки объявил голос Касамацу. — Господин де Солла запретил нам идти дальше этого прохода без сопровождения его личных слуг. Но здесь все тихо, не шевельнулось ни единой тени. Возможно, тревога все же ложная.

Морияма беззвучно хмыкнул и с гордостью подумал, что, кажется, патологически честный друг детства наконец-то научился при необходимости врать.

Он не был точно уверен, как долго им пришлось стоять и ждать в шкафу: чтобы достать из кармана часы, в этой тесноте пришлось бы изворачиваться, как акробату. Затухающая лампа стояла на полу, ее тусклого света хватало только на их ноги, которые выше пояса растворялись в темноту. Образная деталь, пожалуй, стоит ее как-нибудь использовать в очередном рассказе.

Когда шум снаружи окончательно стих, словно вымер, Морияма рискнул продолжить шепотом их бесцеремонно прерванную светскую беседу:

— Скажи-ка, доводилось ли тебе читать про вора по имени Галантная маска?

В шкафу оказалось не только тесно, но и душно, а из-за пыли постоянно свербело в горле, хотелось чихнуть, однако приходилось сдерживаться. Не самые приятные ощущения.

Кисе справа шевельнулся и переступил с ноги на ногу, словно проверял, не затекли ли они:

— Это из популярной сейчас книжной серии? Мои старшие сестры ее любят…

Морияма с трудом успел задавить мечтательную мысль о золотоволосых поклонницах и объявил:

— В общем, думаю, скоро выйдет новая книга. О похождениях Галантной маски по темному зловещему особняку и о его посиделках в шкафу с новым персонажем, юным неопытным вором, которого Маска милостиво решает взять себе в ученики. «У тебя больше таланта, но у меня — опыт», — как тебе? По-моему, хорошо звучит!

Он пожалел, что умирающий свет не позволял разглядеть лицо Кисе. Что, впрочем, не мешало собеседника рассматривать и оценивать мысленно. Если не считать присущую большинству аристократов заносчивость, он, кажется, был хорошим парнем и очень способным, Морияма привык в этом деле доверять своему профессиональному чутью.

Так что, возможно, все же стоит рискнуть и попробовать.

— Почему капитан? — с запозданием удивился Кисе, решив не комментировать слова про книгу. — У него же нашивки инспектора…

— Он наш капитан не поэтому, — пояснил Морияма и осторожно приоткрыл одну дверцу шкафа.

В коридоре снова было пусто, тихо и темно, если не считать струившийся из бального зала приглушенный свет. Обитая металлическими полосами дверь по-прежнему была распахнута настежь.

Пожалуй, пора рискнуть.

Морияма похлопал по карманам, нащупал завалившуюся за подкладку визитную карточку из плотной желтоватой бумаги и протянул Кисе:

— Ну что ж, выбираемся по одиночке, каждый сам за себя. Но если не попадешься — приходи через два дня по этому адресу в мастерскую в северные доки!

Он уже собирался отвернуться и первым шагнуть из шкафа, но Кисе вдруг поперхнулся, и его желтые глаза изумленно расширились:

— «Кайджо»? Вы и есть «Кайджо»?! Те самые, от кого мне пришло приглашение на прием?

И в этот момент стало очевидно, что кто-то чего-то не учел.

* * *

Соленый и теплый морской ветер дул прямо в лицо, словно гладил мягкими пальцами, щекотал шею и ерошил волосы. Морияма первым плюхнулся на нагретый песок, откинулся на спину, глядя в рыже-розово-голубое закатное небо. Внизу у подножия обрывистого берега размеренно шелестели волны, разбиваясь о скалы.

— Дымят, — без особого удивления в голосе констатировал Кобори.

Морияма приподнялся на локтях, ощущая, как с голой спины сыпется налипший песок, и тоже посмотрел на море.

Неподалеку от Хромого мыса на водяной глади покачивались три черных монстра — боевые имперские суда. Мощные трубы, похожие на мертвые древесные стволы без веток, плевались в небо клубами дыма.

— Только переводят даром топливо, — нахмурился Касамацу, разглядывая их, словно личных врагов. — Зачем вообще они здесь торчат? Чего ждут?

— Думаю, мы спокойней проживем без этого знания, — пожал плечами Морияма, следя за тонущим в горизонте красноватым шаром солнца, потом встряхнулся и повернулся к Кобори: — Ты принес?!

Тот вместо ответа молча снял с плеча плотный кожаный футляр, бережно положил на песок и щелкнул застежками.

Телескоп достался Кобори в наследство от деда-астронома. Серебристая длинная трубка с линзами, корпус которой плотно покрывали рукописные астрологические символы.

Касамацу просветлел лицом, опустился на колени и помог установить треногу. Морияма нетерпеливо поерзал рядом, потом задрал голову, ища в небе первые блестки звезд.

Они втроем собирались на этой скале минимум раз в неделю, чтобы вместе наблюдать за движением небесных тел, но ощущение чуда и чего-то исключительного уходить пока не спешило.

В тайне от друзей Морияма мечтал телескоп однажды разобрать, развинтить на части, тщательно ощупать каждую деталь, — лишь бы понять, как он устроен и как работает! В конце концов, они постоянно что-то мастерили из найденных на фабричной свалке деталей, собирали разные механизмы, недавно вот пытались соорудить самонаводящуюся подзорную трубу на гусеничном конвейере... правда, результат вышел неудовлетворительным, но кто сдается после первой попытки?!

В лицо снова дохнуло солью, больно дернуло за волосы, вырывая из мыслей. Если б можно было таким переменчивым морским ветром наполнить баллон дирижабля — это получился бы самый непредсказуемый и свободный дирижабль на свете.

— Еши, ты чего, опять мечтаешь? — добродушно хмыкнул Кобори и хлопнул его ладонью по плечу, привлекая внимание. — Помнишь, какие мы выставляли в прошлый раз настройки?

Морияма открыл глаза, пару раз моргнул — он что, успел задремать? — и придвинулся ближе к установленному на треноге телескопу:

— Конечно, давай сюда!

Быстрый южный закат затухал в море, скоро упадет мгновенная сине-бархатистая тьма. Идеально круглая полная луна висела у них над головами большим серебристым фонарем.

— А вы никогда не думали, как было бы здорово просчитывать и предугадывать траектории передвижения солнца, луны, планет и звезд с помощью особого механизма? — воодушевленно спросил он, подкручивая колесики на гладком металлическом корпусе. — Чтобы можно было определять направление и прокладывать морские пути надежней, чем с астролябией и компасом, и даже в плохую погоду и днем, когда звезд не видно!

Ветер снова затих, и далекие ночные звуки города в темноте стали гораздо громче. Морияма на пробу направил телескоп на черные каракатицы кораблей, рассчитывая разглядеть там людей, но палубы были идеально пусты и безжизненны. Только трубы продолжали плеваться дымом, даже сильнее, чем фабричные.

Касамацу в ответ выразительно закатил глаза:

— Мы об этом уже говорили. Раза три причем! И повторюсь: у тебя слишком бурная фантазия.

— Но ведь это правда было бы очень удобно, — поддержал Кобори.

Касамацу даже спорить не стал, только рукой махнул. И спустя минут пятнадцать, когда они успели в очередной раз подробно изучить все лунные кратеры, с нехарактерной для него неуверенностью произнес:

— Отец зовет нас всех завтра на лодку, нырять за мидиями. Говорит, после шторма ближе к берегу намыло под водой затонувший корабль, можно попробовать донырнуть и проверить, осталось ли там что-то ценное.

Кобори удивленно оторвался от телескопа:

— Странно. Я не помню, чтобы за последние лет пятьдесят писали или рассказывали о затонувших поблизости кораблях…

В голове Мориямы тут же завихрились самые разные предположения, и он, не удержавшись, широко улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Вот и замечательно! Возможно, этот корабль — ужасно древний, и мы стоим на пороге нового удивительного открытия!

В конце концов, он с раннего детства привык считать себя романтиком, всегда готовым к чуду.

Им было по пятнадцать лет, они подрабатывали чернорабочими на фабрике и мечтали о великих свершениях, как и все остальные мальчишки в Кайджо — маленьком приморском городке на острове Канагава, существовавшем благодаря этой самой фабрике, которую обанкротили и закрыли три года спустя.

* * *

Дирижабли выстроились вдоль всего побережья прерывистой разноцветной цепью, словно хищная птичья стая, готовая в любой момент взмыть в небо. Огромные продолговатые и круглые баллоны из плотной парусины были расписаны устрашающими надписями и гротескными гримасами ёкаев, и при взгляде на них невольно перехватывало дух, а особо впечатлительным зрителям (и особенно зрительницам) даже становилось не по себе. Опасные даже на вид винты с острыми лопастями поблескивали в лучах весеннего солнца, как обнаженные самурайские клинки. Продолговатые гондолы хищно щерились дулами пушек, хотя гораздо подозрительней выглядели те, которые свое оружие прятали.

Морияма прищурился и приложил ладонь козырьком к глазам, вглядываясь в горизонт. В голове вертелись обрывки фраз и художественных поэтических сравнений, которые можно потом будет использовать в статье. Лучше заранее прикинуть, какими словами и выражениями писать репортаж о гонке: в толпе зрителей он видел своих многочисленных конкурентов — журналистов из «Рубежного вестника», «Писания дня сегодняшнего» и других газет, так что нельзя расслабляться.

Впрочем, у Мориямы было неоспоримое преимущество перед ними всеми: в отличие от них, он участвовал в гонке и мог описать ее изнутри.

Воистину эпохальное событие, впервые такой размах и простор. Чтобы в этом убедиться, достаточно просто взглянуть на количество заявившихся участников. Уже месяц ходили слухи, что помимо денежного вознаграждения победителя ждал также некий исключительный приз, который пока держался в тайне. Хотя, как ни крути, многих волновал прежде всего именно финансовый вопрос.

Морияма снова скользнул взглядом по толпе и вдруг — о чудо! — выловил там знакомое лицо: та самая очаровательная и жестокосердная юная леди, по руке которой он пытался прочесть ее судьбу на благотворительном приеме! Морияма одухотворенно улыбнулся и поклонился своей прекрасной музе, но та только поджала губы и отвернулась, гордо вздернув веснушчатый носик.

Но ничего, когда «Кайджо» победят в гонке — все прекрасные дамы благосклонно обратят к ним свое внимание! Хотя… как же тогда Морияма сможет выбрать из них всего одну, свою Единственную, не обидев пренебрежением всех остальных?

От решения этой серьезной моральной дилеммы его отвлек Кисе — непривычно собранный и взрослый в замшевой форме с голубой нашивкой в виде морской волны и в летных очках. Он приблизился, встал рядом с Мориямой, озадаченно разглядывая ближайший к ним дирижабль, с черно-красным баллоном. Из гондолы торчали поразившие ее еще в прошлой гонке железные штыри, абордажные крюки и прочие орудия противника, которые экипаж оставил для устрашения, произведя ремонтные работы вокруг необычного корабельного пирсинга.

— А это? — начал Кисе, но запнулся, не сумев сформулировать вопрос.

Морияма пожал плечами, окинув черно-красный дирижабль лишенным особой приязни взглядом:

— Это «Тоо». Наши главные соперники уже третий сезон. В прошлой гонке мы долго шли вровень, прежде чем атаковать друг друга. В итоге пришлось совершать аварийную посадку — что нам, что им. Повезло, что мы в тот момент находились над пустошью, а не над морем, а то пошли бы дружно ко дну. Вышла бы безусловно романтичная, но очень печальная история.

Кисе едва заметно нахмурился, отбрасывая с лица волосы:

— Все-таки сложно привыкнуть к мысли, что участники должны в буквальном смысле слова сражаться друг с другом…

— Таково условие спонсоров, — снова пожал плечами Морияма. Он уже давно привык, что над этим лучше по возможности не задумываться. Тем более что летальные исходы в гонках случались не так уж часто.

А вот Кисе явно было слегка не по себе. Возможно, именно поэтому он перевел тему, указав рукой на новенький белый баллон с черными и красными символами:

— А это кто? Я видел вчера в городе их экипаж, шумные ребята.

Морияма прищурился, вглядываясь и припоминая:

— Вроде бы «Сейрин». Дебютировали в прошлом сезоне, но далеко не прошли. Те еще темные лошадки — Накамуре не удалось найти на них достаточно информации, да и мне ничего любопытного не попалось. При этом у них очень серьезный покровитель.

Сказать или спросить что-либо еще Кисе не успел — из гондолы их собственного дирижабля донесся торжествующий, несмотря на некоторую бессвязность, вопль:

— Я залядирррр все олудия! Стоплоцентная готовность к бою!!!

И почти сразу за ним раздался громкий строгий голос Касамацу:

— Эй, вы там! Долго еще собираетесь прохлаждаться? По местам, пятнадцатиминутная взлетная готовность!

Морияма с Кисе переглянулись, дружно вздохнули — какое счастье внезапно обрести понимающую родственную душу! — и вскарабкались на борт.

Хаякава тут же налетел на них и принялся восторженно хвастаться, какое крутое вооружение придумал и подобрал в этот раз. Хотя надо отдать ему должное — он знал толк во взрывах.

Морияма почувствовал, как его тоже начинает потихоньку захлестывать нетерпеливое нервное возбуждение, и улыбнулся, поправляя перчатки.

Кисе помедлил, вновь оглядываясь по сторонам, сглотнул и признался:

— Я никогда раньше не наблюдал за гонками, только читал репортажи…

Вся его взрослость на мгновение куда-то снова пропала, и он стал похож на растерянного ребенка.

Касамацу, который ждал на пороге рубки, мрачно скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на него и едва заметно дернул уголком губ.

— А теперь будешь сразу участвовать, — Касамацу вгляделся в Кисе внимательней, словно чего-то искал, и уверенно вынес вердикт: — Справишься.

А потом скрылся в рубке. И Морияма не был, конечно, до конца уверен, но, кажется, у их непоколебимого капитана слегка покраснела шея.

Кисе пару секунд изумленно смотрел ему вслед, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся — впервые не притворно, а искренне и азартно.

Морияма покачал головой, вновь мысленно поражаясь хитросплетениям судьбоносных совпадений, и бесцеремонно втолкнул новичка в рубку, входя следом. Остальные уже собрались внутри.

Экипаж «Кайджо» изначально насчитывал четырех человек: инженеры и механики Морияма с Кобори, навигатор Касамацу, оружейник Хаякава. Вскоре к ним присоединился Накамура, который занимался организацией, снабжением и пополнением запасов — гонка обычно длилась минимум неделю, так что необходимо было загрузить на борт детали и запчасти, топливо, провиант.

Но в их команде не было профессионального пилота.

Пока хозяин дирижабля, меценат и их покровитель Такеучи Гента не решил, что дальше так продолжаться не должно, и не прислал приглашение на благотворительный прием барона де Солла талантливому выпускнику Императорской летной академии.

Снаружи эхом разнесся предупреждающий о скором старте гул, и все поспешили занять свои места. Касамацу отдал несколько отрывистых команд, потом подошел к столу, на котором возвышался небольшой деревянный корпус с двумя бронзовыми циферблатами, проверил, тщательно ли закреплены навигационные карты, и произнес:

— Помните: цель этой гонки — не просто первыми прийти к финишу. Нам нужно перед этим собрать по разным географическим точкам артефакты, которые могут принести дополнительные очки при финальном подсчете. 

Морияма усмехнулся, прижмурившись и вспоминая прошлые гонки. Каждый дирижабль выбирал свой индивидуальный маршрут и траекторию: добраться до общей финишной точки по прямой было невозможно. Какой интерес в простых гонках на скорость?

Что уж говорить о дирижаблях надзирателей, которые следили за соблюдением правил и передавали репортажи телеграфом в газеты.

— А можно, я еще спрошу? — вдруг снова заговорил Кисе, отвлекаясь от штурвала.

Касамацу недовольно нахмурился, но все же кивнул.

Кисе перевел взгляд на деревянный корпус, закусил губу и уточнил:

— Это ведь оно? Та самая штука?

Морияма переглянулся с Кобори, убедился, что Касамацу явно не горит желанием отвечать, и сказал сам:

— Да. Это репродукция того самого механизма, слепок с одной детали которого я делал в особняке де Солла. Этот механизм — самое настоящее уникальное чудо. Одна из технических загадок древности, которая наравне с паровой машиной способна продвинуть науку далеко вперед! — он почувствовал, как распаляется, однако не смог сдержать давно бушующие в душе эмоции. — Кстати, я до сих пор возмущен, что его назвали «Канагавский»! Механизм был найден возле конкретного города, зачем использовать название целого острова?! «Механизм из Кайджо» — звучало бы гораздо лучше!

— Ты пристрастен, — выразительно хмыкнул Кобори.

Морияма отмахнулся и продолжил:

— Мы сумели его воспроизвести, но немного ошиблись в расчетах, не учли, что там использовалось зубчатое колесо со смещенным центром вращения… Пришлось искать способ снова изучить оригинал.

Кисе непонимающе нахмурился:

— Но откуда у вас уже были чертежи этого механизма? И как вы могли видеть его раньше?

— Потому что это мы его нашли, — произнес вдруг Касамацу, мрачно глядя в пол.

На несколько секунд в рубке повисла тишина, и стало очевидно слышно, как возбужденно гомонит снаружи толпа, ожидая зрелищ.

— Но по закону все подобные античные находки положено сдавать органам государственного управления, — подхватил Кобори, устало потирая глаза. — Мы успели изучить механизм, прежде чем его у нас забрали, но не до конца.

— Барон де Солла выкупил его у государства на благотворительном аукционе — сотрудники Имперского хранилища не сразу поняли, насколько это уникальная вещь… а потом было уже поздно, де Солла слишком влиятелен, чтобы вынудить его отменить контракт и вернуть приобретенное, — скривился Морияма.

Столько лет уже прошло — а до сих пор едкая обида на несправедливость кислотой разъедала душу.

Вопреки мнению родных, механизм никогда не был для них троих просто необычной игрушкой.

В нем было заложено неизмеримо важное и бесконечное.

Потенциал.

И в этот раз они обязаны победить. Потому что только в таком случае станет возможно выкупить и запустить снова фабрику в Кайджо, чтобы обратно вдохнуть жизнь в их родной город.

Кисе молчал, разглядывая собственные руки на штурвале, и наконец задал еще один вопрос, глядя на них всех по очереди как-то очень странно — словно вдруг увидел в новом свете:

— Тот вечер, прием… Получается, вы все это спланировали специально?! То есть, капитан и Кобори-сан пошли служить в полицию, а Морияма-сан стал журналистом только ради того, чтобы несколько лет спустя подобраться к этому механизму?!

Они снова переглянулись. Напряжение в воздухе стало почти осязаемым.

— Не только. Но и ради этого тоже, — признал Касамацу. А потом вдруг громко рявкнул: — А ну немедленно запустили все системы, бездельники! Сейчас взлетаем!

Хаякава что-то бессвязно выпалил и вылетел из рубки, чтобы активировать главный винт. 

Морияма, чувствуя, как изнутри пузырится пьяное возбуждение, покалывая кончики пальцев, приблизился к Касамацу и рискнул снова его отвлечь:

— У тебя не было никогда ощущения, что мы… как бы сказать… второстепенные герои? И что то, что происходит с нами сейчас — только пролог, самое начало какой-то гораздо более грандиозной истории?

Он старался говорить как можно более небрежно, но знал, что его волнение выдают лихорадочные пятна на щеках.

С утра ему хотелось взглянуть внимательней на свои собственные ладони, проследить линии Сердца, Влияний и Судьбы, чтобы попытаться предсказать грядущее. Но он так и не рискнул стянуть перчатки.

Касамацу покосился на него, серьезно и очень внимательно. А потом запустил механизм со словами:

— Не предполагал, что однажды такое тебе скажу: поменьше думай и побольше действуй. Судьба решит это за нас.

И в это мгновение наконец загудели мощным басом колокола на пожарных вышках по всему побережью.

Сигнал к старту.

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения — [«Антикитерский механизм»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC).


End file.
